Bonding
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: A little one shot on Ginny going to Harry's flat after a long day at practice.


**A/N:** This is just a one shot I wrote to stop some of the writer's block I've been getting from my other stories. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all; except the plot, that one is all mine.**

 **Bonding**

 _You got nothing to regret_

 _I'd give all I have, honey_

 _If you could stay like that_

 _-Never Grow Up, Taylor Swift_

"Good practice!" The Coach yelled and Ginny winced. The Coach's voice echoed in the empty stadium where the Holyhead Harpies were practicing. "Off to the locker rooms!" The Coach added after a moment. Mentally Ginny nodded as it felt as if her coach's loud voice echoed in her head. She ran her hand across her forehead to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated there after the many hours of practice.

The girl's footsteps crunched through the grass as laughter and voices talking loudly filled the air. Ginny smiled along and occasionally contributed to the conversation as they walked. They all quickly walked to the broom shed to put their brooms away. The warm air brushed through her hair as she walked away from the broom shed after putting her broom away.

Ginny blended in with the group of girls as they moved towards the locker room. Sweat slid down her temple and she sighed as she entered the locker room. She was excited as it was one of the few days where Harry didn't have any Auror training and as of lately they hadn't seen much of the other.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, her and Harry had gotten back together and had been together ever since. Which was about three years ago, at that time. About six months after the battle he started Auror training and had been working hard at it ever since. He had been hard at work proving himself to the other Aurors and raising Teddy. Ginny had supported him the whole time and he had supported her want of playing professional Quidditch.

Ginny walked over to her locker and quickly unlocked it using the combination she had. She used a quick cleaning charm before sneaking off to a corner to change privately. Most of the girls were fine with changing with each other, while Ginny was still new to the team and not fully comfortable changing in front of the other girls.

After she had changed she walked quickly pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail, once she was satisfied with her results she walked back out into the locker room.

"Nice moves, Weasley." said the Holyhead Harpies seeker, Leah Donaldson. Ginny smiled at her; thankful that she was slowly fitting in with the other girls.

"Thanks, you too, Donaldson." said Ginny and Leah smirked at her. Ginny shook her head lightly as Leah walked away. Ginny grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she walked out of the locker room.

Ginny walked out into the foyer and was met with a couple other girls on the reserve team, security and some of the people that worked around the arena. They smiled and waved at her and she responded the same way.

She quickly walked out of the arena and into the sun; she stood there for a moment taking in the birds singing with the slight breeze. Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and apparated into Harry's flat.

After the discomfort of apparating, she looked around and was reassured when she saw that she was in Harry's flat. She quickly steadied herself and held her arms out to readjust her balance. After she was sure that she was stable she looked around the room.

Ginny had landed in his living room. Her eyes glossed over where his arm chairs and sofa were and the white fluffy rug that had been placed on the floor. Her eyes however stopped on the mantle; on the mantle were several photographs.

Photographs of the present and past. There were pictures of the Golden Trio, a picture of Teddy on the swings, one of Harry and Ginny at an Auror Ball a few months ago and lastly there was an old picture of James and Lily Potter. Ginny sighed sadly as she looked at the pictures; she tore her eyes away and strained to listen for a moment. She tried to listen to see if she could hear where Harry and Teddy were.

She knew that they were somewhere in the flat and knew that it was possible that Harry was trying to scare her once again. After one incident the month previous, where Ginny had come over to visit and had jumped almost a foot in the air when Harry and Teddy had succeeded in scaring her. And since Harry had gotten a scolding and was nearly hexed by Ginny.

Ginny walked out of the living room and noticed that the lights were out in the kitchen and it looked like no one had been in there in hours. Her brows furrowed in thought and she resolved that Harry had just got caught up in his work or had not gotten into eating yet.

She sighed and walked down the hallway, the bathroom door was wide open with the lights off, she peeked in and determined that no one had been in there either for hours.

On the off chance that Harry could be in Teddy's room, even if Teddy was staying with him at that time. She pushed open the door to see it empty with Teddy's diapers strewn across the changing table. She frowned lightly; her frown lightened when she saw Teddy's stuffed wolf in his crib.

She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Ginny looked at her surroundings one more time before walking to the last door at the end of the hall, Harry's bedroom.

She had only been in there a handful of times and the few times she had been in there she had enjoyed what Harry had done with the room. The only times she had been in the room was when she was too tired to go to her own flat and had fallen asleep on his couch while watching a muggle movie. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room pushed against the wall, with deep blue covers and cream colored walls surrounding.

Ginny walked down towards the room and pushed the door open slightly. Inside she found Harry asleep, with little Teddy on the bed next to him. Teddy's hair was a dark blue matching the color of the blankets and Ginny smiled at the obvious show of relation to his mother. Ginny sighed at the sight they made; Harry had a book on his chest and Teddy was asleep snuggled into his side.

A smile overtook Ginny's face as she conjured a blanket; she placed the blanket over them and smiled at her handy work. Ginny took off Harry's glasses and placed them on the bedside table next to him and smiled. She liked the way he looked so vulnerable and looked like a normal twenty year old man. One that hadn't had to grow up too fast and was scarred from wars that was in their hands.

She ran a finger down the side of his face as she marveled at the man she got to call her boyfriend. She liked the way his hair contrasted from the white of the pillows on the bed.

Ginny smiled as she realized how everything had changed for them all. They were all slowly falling into how life should be for them all.

They were content and Ginny couldn't be happier with her life.


End file.
